At the present time many commercial smoke stacks, of the kind commonly used by utilities, have not been equipped with devices which efficiently remove air contaminants from the products of combustion. On the other hand such cleaners are available but only at relatively great expense.
The present invention is intended to provide in an economical manner structure which will efficiently remove large percentages of air contaminants from the products of combustion without requiring replacement or prolonged shutdown of existing facilities.
In general the present invention comprises air cleaning structure adapted to remove contaminants from products of combustion in the form of a vertically elongated chamber provided with baffles and water spray nozzles. In order to incorporate this structure in existing facilities, the upper portion of the existing stack is removed, leaving the lower portion standing. At this time the smoke cleaner chamber is erected, either in vertical alignment with the remaining lower portion of the stack, or as is preferred, in a position laterally of the stack. In the second case the chamber is provided at the side of a stack portion adapted to surmount the still standing lower portion of the stack. Thereafter the upper portion of the stack is replaced in position above the inserted smoke cleaner construction.
The smoke cleaner chamber is characterized by the provision of a multiplicity of inclined baffles extending in staggered relation from opposite sides of the chamber so that the inner edges of each baffle is located slightly beyond the vertical center line of the chamber. Intermediate of each pair of vertically spaced baffles there is provided a water spray device including a multiplicity of nozzles adapted to provide a relatively fine water spray substantially filling the space.
In the preferred form of the invention, the individual baffles are all inclined inwardly and upwardly so that the water collected on each baffle, together with the condensate and smoke contaminants collected by the spray, flow downwardly to the outer edge of the baffle at the side of the chamber. Drains are provided to collect the water, condensate and contaminants from each space and to conduct them to a drain pipe located outside of the chamber.
Conveniently the baffles are formed of metal and have a dished arrangement so that the liquid collecting on each baffle is carried to a central zone at the outer edge thereof. This is most conveniently provided by forming the baffle with a straight inner edge which may be suitably reinforced. The outer edge of the baffle is of V-shape so that a central trough of increasing depth is provided from the inner to the outer edge of the baffle.